


Take All Night

by tlcinbflo



Series: Stories from Andromeda [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I think that's it? - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcinbflo/pseuds/tlcinbflo
Summary: He promised showing her how special she is would take him all night, and it did.





	Take All Night

He woke slowly, coming out of his slumber with a laziness he’d denied himself in Andromeda. Before he opened his eyes, memories of the earlier evening danced in his mind’s eye: she was spread out before him, eager and waiting; she was moving beneath him, arching against him, demanding her release. He took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of flowers, the bite of gun oil, and the tang of biotics. Cora. As he returned to consciousness, he became aware of her wrapped in his arms and pressed against him; her back to his front, spooning.

He smiled against the soft skin of her neck. His body started reacting to her naked form still so close to him before he was even fully awake, not that he really had a choice in the matter. He pressed a line of kisses along her neck and shoulder as he pulled her even closer. She shifted, rolling her hips and pushing her back side against his growing erection. He gasped lightly. He sucked softly on her pulse point as his hand slid up her abdomen and cupped her breast, shaping the flesh and pinching the rosy tip.

She moaned, and reached up, her hand tangled in his hair and held his lips to her skin as she rolled her hips again. He bit down lightly, at the junction of her neck and shoulder and she tugged his hair in response. He groaned and she sighed. He could lay here, for days or weeks or another 600 years, and need nothing but the sounds he coaxed from her for sustenance.

He finally opened his eyes and found her watching him. A flush decorated her cheeks. He watched her tongue dart out to wet her lips and he couldn’t help but kiss her. It was a deep, thorough kiss, which left both their lungs burning for air. Their bodies were moving together, slowly bringing each other back to that place of instinctual need. It wasn’t long before he was fully hard. His erection pressing between them.

“Cora,” he spoke her name in the darkness, his voice low, and dripping with desire. She hummed her response. He shifted then, quickly, sliding his leg between hers and dropping his hand from her breast to her thigh, pulling her leg back and opening her up to him. “I want you,” he murmured, teasing her; brushing his lips against hers, without sealing them for a kiss. “Can I have you? Again? Now?”

She locked her eyes on his, “Yes.” Her answer was a sigh and she rolled forward and almost away from him. She was lying face down on the bed, her head turned to meet his heated stare. She lifted her hips in invitation. He groaned, cursing, as he took in the sight of her bare and on display for him. He moved behind her, and slid his hands over her perfect, round rear. Then up the smooth, taut muscles of her back. He leaned over her, his body covering hers until his hands found hers. He kissed her; his erection pulsing and pressing against her thigh.

He released one of her hands, and reached down to position himself at her opening. She gasped as he slowly slid into her. She trembled beneath him as a rush of biotics raced over her skin. He gasped as the energy caused his to respond. He nearly vibrated with want. When his hips met hers, and he was fully seated within her, she whimpered. Her hands squeezing his as she gasped.

He kissed and nipped at the back of her neck as he slowly started to move. They were short, shallow thrusts as he didn’t want to release her. He wanted her as close as he could get her. His pace was maddening for him and, if he could guess by her panting and cursing, for her, too.

“Please, Scott, I need… faster,” she moaned, the ache she felt for her release clear in her mewl. Reluctantly, he released her hands and shifted, kneeling behind her, he gripped her hips and watched.

He watched as he slowly slid out of her, leaving just the head inside before snapping his hips forward and filling her. She cried out the first time, and he grinned. He watched his hands leave prints on her hips, he watched as her body accepted him thrust after thrust. Her arms gave out, and her body pressed to the bed as she came. She called out his name, gasping and trembling. He slowed his movements, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could.

He reached around and his nimble fingers found her swollen clit. She cursed as he worked at the bundle of nerves, his erection still buried deep inside her, he stayed still and simply toyed with her. Feeling where their bodies connected and rubbing at her oversensitive areas. She called out as one orgasm fell into a second, and he grinned as she came apart in front of him.

He started to move inside her again, and with one arm reached around in front of her, pulling her up on her knees in front of him. Their bodies still connected and moving together in a dance older than time. He was close. His body was thrumming with the proximity of his release. She turned her head and kissed him. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He groaned as he broke the kiss, moving faster and harder, chasing his release.

He called out her name as he caught it, falling into it. Colors danced before his eyes, as he emptied himself. He could feel her walls tightening, his release pushing her into another. He sat back on his heels, and she moved with him. She had to; he still had his arms around her. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder as they tried to catch their breath. Their skin slick with sweat. He didn’t want to let her go, but she pulled out of his embrace and he released her. She fell onto the bed, and he watched as her body settled in his sheets.

He laid beside her, his hand finding hers between them. Their fingers interlocking. “That was…” She was still breathless. She turned her head and found him watching her. He grinned at the pure euphoria he found in her eyes. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?” she asked on a laugh as she released his hand and rolled closer to him. She propped herself up and looked down at him.

“Who knows?” he shrugged, and she laughed. She reached out and traced the scar that cut through his brow. Then his cheeks and jaw. He loved they way she touched him. There was something so endearing in her tenderness. He reached up and cupped her face, his hand sliding to the back of her neck and bringing her lips to his. “But it’s going to be a lot of fun making up for lost time.” He spoke the words against her lips and inhaled her laugh.


End file.
